


9th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netherlands and his tulip addiction.<br/>Belgium and Luxembourg have been receiving tulip bouquets from their brother Netherlands every day for a week now, and they begin to wonder if everything is OK with their brother. It seems he has been sending tulips to Denmark, France and Germany too. When they corner him about it, he shows them, and it seems the tulips are taking over his home. They are everywhere, and just refuses to stop growing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	9th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Belgium was having a day off, and had decided to spend it doing nothing of importance. So, she was at her knees in her living room, with plenty of newspapers around her to save the floor from getting dirty as she re potted some of her plants. Her CD-player was playing soft, traditional music, and the house was warm and nice.

When the doorbell rang, she got off the floor, clapped her hands together to get off the dirt, and headed for the door. She opened it, revealing a young man she knew very well. “Luxembourg!” she exclaimed, reaching out to greet him with a proper hug. “I didn’t expect you to drop by!”

He smiled, returning her hug and entered the house once they let go of each other. “I have a far too busy schedule to take some hours off, but I am concerned about Netherlands.”

“Ah.” Belgium nodded. She led the younger into the kitchen, where she prepared a little to drink and brought out some food. Then she took a seat by the dining table, alongside him. At the table stood a vase with seven tulips in it, all of different colour and health.

“You have also received the tulips?” Luxembourg stated, making it sound like a question.

“Yes, I don’t know why, but apparently he’s been sending not only to us, but also to Denmark, France and Germany!”

Luxembourg sighed and leant back a little. “Then there is only one thing to do.”

“We have to talk to him”, they both stated at the same time.

 

The trip to Netherlands’ house was short, and standing outside, they braced themselves against a chilly evening while waiting for the eldest of them to open up.

“Do you think he’s fine?” Belgium wondered, speaking into the scarf she was wearing.

“We will see. I hope so.”

The door opened, revealing the person in question. He stared at them for a few moments, as though he was not quite sure they were there, then nodded. “Hello.”

“We wanted to talk to you”, Belgium stated. “About all the tulips you have been sending us.”

For a moment, something close to a pained expression crossed his face, but he stepped aside and let them in, closing the door behind them. When they got out of their winter clothes, he led them into the dining room where he offered them two chairs, but made sure they did not make the fabric on the pillows dirty. Then he took a seat of his own.

 “Why have you been sending tulips to so many people?”

“They’re out of control”, Netherlands replied.

Belgium frowned. “What are?”

“The tulips.”

Belgium exchanged glances with Luxembourg, before turning back to the elder nation. “What do you mean, ‘out of control’?”

He rose and made a motion for them to follow him. He led them through the house and into the winter garden he had, so he could make sure his tulips survived even in winter. And they did survive. The tulips were practically everywhere, and there was no place to put the feet without crushing any of them. While they watched, three or four more literally popped up from the ground.

“Out of control”, Belgium stated, his eyes wide. “That really doesn’t sum it up.”

Netherlands shrugged and crouched down, cutting some more tulips which he then separated in two bouquets and handed one to each of them.

Belgium accepted it, but continued staring at the garden.

“This is insanity!” Luxembourg exclaimed. “Flowers should not grow like that, that much I know. Had I not been as sane as I am, I would have called it sorcery.”

Belgium lit up. “Sorcery! That’s it.” She laughed. “England always talks of how magic is real, doesn’t he?”

“But he is not particularly sane anymore…” Luxembourg pointed out.

Belgium waved him off. “We’ll get your tulips back on track, so you won’t have to give so many away. I’ll call England.”

Netherlands nodded.


End file.
